The Series Has Landed/Quotes
Professor Farnsworth: As new employees I'd like your opinion on our commercial. I've paid to have it aired during the Superbowl. Fry: Wow. Professor Farnsworth: Not on the same channel, of course. ---- Farnsworth is talking to Fry about Dr. Zoidberg Professor Farnsworth: I should warn you though. He is a little unusual. Whispers He wears sandals. ---- Leela: '''Hang on. Amy Wong of the Mars' Wongs? '''Amy: '''Look, we are not as rich as everybody says. '''Leela: Ahaa. Which sorority do you belong to? Amy: '''Kappa Kappa Wong. ---- '''Bender: I'm going to make my own amusement park with blackjack and hookers. In fact, forget the park ---- Bender: (Just a head; his body is gone) It's me bender. I'm being entertaining. Sings La la la. Look at my head. It's okay to look at my head. I've got big old head and hey hoo. (Bender's body steals Amy's wallet) ''Okay show's over I'm tired. '''Farnsworth: '''Ah. To be young again. And also a robot. ---- Fry: So where are we going anyway? Leela: No where special. The moon '''Fry:' The moon? The moon? The moon-moon? Wow. I'm gonna be famous hero, just like Neil Armstrong and those other brave guys no one every heard of. ---- Fry: Can I do the countdown? Leela: '''Huh. Okay sure, knock yourself out. '''Fry: 10 - 9 - Leela: Okay we're here. Fry: 8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0 blast off. ---- answers Leela Amy: '''Aye, aye Captain. I mean only one aye. I mean yes sir. Maam. ---- '''Leela: Ew, who buys this trash? Bender: '''Idiots who need gifts for other idiots. '''Fry: Hey, I've got you guys refrigerator magnets. puts a magnet on Bender's head Bender: '''Get it off. Get if off! GET IT.. Oh oh. to sing ''How many roads must a man walk down before you ''howls. takes the magnet of '''Bender: Keeps those things of off me! Magnets screw up my inhibition unit. Fry: '''So you flip out and start acting like some crazy folk singer? '''Bender: '''Yes. I'll guess a robot must be crazy to wanna be a folk singer. ---- '''Fry: '''We're gonna die. It's every man for himself. Help me Leela. ---- '''Bender: '''Come on. It's just like making love. You know. Left. Down. Rotate 62 degrees. engage rotor. '''Amy: I know how to make love! fell down, Amy groans ---- Farmer: '''Drops down to -173. '''Fry: '''Fahrenheit or Celsius? '''Farmer: '''First one, then the other. And them spacesuits ain't a heated so you ain't going nowhere 'till sunrise. You can sleep in the barn. Just don't be a touching my three beautiful robot daughters. You hear? '''Fry: Robot daughters? ---- Fry: Oh Bender. You didn't touch the Crushinator, did you? Bender: Of course not. A lady that fine you gotta romance first. ---- Fry: '''Hey Cool! Dark side of the Moon. begins to freeze '''Leela: Nightfalls coming. Hurry, before we freeze. Bender: '''What do you mean we, mammal? professor sees them through a telescope '''Professor Farnsworth: Oh no. I'll better do something. but I am already in my pajamas professor falls asleep ---- Bender: Oh no room for Bender, huh? Fine! I'll go build my own lunar lander, with Black Jack and hookers. In fact forgot about the lunar lander and the blackjack. Ah screw the whole thing. ---- Leela: '''Well if the oxygen holds out we might live long enough to starve to death. ---- '''Fry: I never told anybody this, but a thousand years ago I used to look up at the moon and dream about being an astronaut. I just didn't have the grades, nor the physical endurance. Plus I threw up a lot and nobody liked spending a week with me. Leela: A week would be a little much. ---- Bender: 'sings ''She'll be coming around the mountains when she comes. She'll be coming around the mountains when she comes. ''I'll kill you Amy! She'll be coming around the mountains, she'll be coming around the mountains, she be coming around.. She'll be riding six white horses when she comes. She be riding six white horses when she comes. ''Oh I'm pretty good. ---- '''Leela: '''So Fry. Was the moon everything you imagined it would be like? '''Fry: Eh. Close enough. ---- 'Bender: 'sings Well, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes. Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes. Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun. Oh, I'll shoot her with my ray gun. Yes, I'll shoot her with my ray gun when she comes. When she comes. I'll be blastin' all the humans in the world. I'll be blastin' all the humans in the world. I'll be blastin' all the humans,. I'll be blastin' all the humans. I'll be blastin' all the humans in the world. In the world. Category:Quotes Category:Season One